The Escaped File
by Ethen Ephinian Night
Summary: A demoness that goes by the name of Suzukiyo and is the target of an akward demon war. She was discovered by Koenma and Botan. It seems she has history with a few other members of the team. The question isn't what happens it's really Will you witness it?
1. Reopenning the Past

Koenma walked into the towns most exciting club to get a drink. The bar maiden came up to him asking what would he like. Koenma smiled and asked for orange juice without the pulp. The girl looked at him funny and asked him did he know that he was at a bar. Koenma shook his head. She laughed and told she doesn't drink so she brings in orange juice. She handed Koenma the glass of orange juice. "Thank you."

"No problem ,handsome." The bar maiden walked away because her shift was over. She walked over to her friends, they looked at Koenma and laughed wondering who walks in the club with a suit and bow tie. "Come on girls be nice, you never know where he came from." "Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuurrre, Suzukiyo." Koenma's head turned quickly to examine her face. He turned around thinking of where he had heard that name before. While he thought about it Botan came from out of the blue yelling at Koenma.

"Koenma how dare you walk out of Genkai's house without an explanation." Suzukiyo walked over and then said,"Sorry I didn't intend to be an interruption between his original plans, I just wanted to see him it's been a while. I wanted to show him my job."

"Lord Koenma, you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't think so."

"No, we're just old friends."

"Yeah this is... umm... this is Suzukiyo Seshmor... Seshmoriyokazi!"

"You mean...," Before Botan could finish demons dressed in all black came surrounding Suzukiyo. Suzukiyo ran outside in the middle of a wet and muddy park.

"Yomi's flunkies, huh?"

"You will respect the mighty demon king Yomi. We are named loyal servants."

"Yeah as I said flunkies."

Before anyone could see or realize what had just happened Suzukiyo blew them out with one movement of her hand. Koenma and Botan grabbed her and ran to Genkai's place. Finally getting there they went into the meeting room and everyone was there.

"Genkai's temple? Haven't been here in a while."

"You are her."

"Handsome, who do you want me to be?"

"No one it's just the fact hat you're here and you're not supposed to be."

"Lord Koenma we should soundproof the place."

Botan did so and everybody waited another thirty minutes to speak.

"Fine, I am the missing or Escaped File."

"We never saw this coming, how?" Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke reentered the room feeling the demoness's superior energy.

"You are Suzukiyo."

"Hiei it's been quite a while."

"How have you been?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"For once."

"Miss Seshmoriyokazi,"interrupted Koenma,"Please can I hear your story?" "I'm sorry, I shall begin."

"The story begins two hundred years ago, I was born of a samuri and an American mother. My mom died from child birth and also being a girl my father killed me. Two years later my grandmother had performed a ritual to bring me back to life.She raised me for two years I was four when I went back to my father and he didn't want me, so he gave me the choice of a sword or a toy. I chose the toy and next thing I saw another blade to my neck. Three years later my uncle avenged my death. Well, four more years passed and my uncle was killed in war this is how I am the Escaping File, pay attention. My uncle died the year of many deaths found my file made a deal with your father Koenma and I was shipped out to Flower Village at the age of nine and was raised by my aunt and I've been working at that club ever since then."

"Such terror to cause an unfair corruption and death."

"Pity and comfort brings no maturity towards life. Anyways to ensure I wouldn't die they made me a powerful demoness." "Well said, S.S."

"Hiei you never called me by my child name."

"S.S. could I talk to you alone and no extra ears."

"Sure." Hiei and Suzukiyo walked out to talk. They walked almost the whole city for about two days and the conversation started off like this.

"WHY? ALL THESE YEARS WHY?"

"Hiei please understand for two years I've been here the rest of the time I was really in the demon world with Yusuke's father training."

"Raizen, huh? That's all you two were doing was training?"

"Yes I swear."

"Why do you call Koenma handsome?"

"He's a nice kid." "He's older than you."

"Doesn't look like it. I'm twenty-four and he looks seventeen at least."

"Hm."

"Are you believing that I am a heavy flirt or a flat OUT SLUT?" Hiei looked down and next thing that happened he was slapped. Hiei was going to hit her but strangely he smiled.

"Hiei are you smiling and if so why?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone,but it's been so long sinceI've seen you and to find out your heart still belongs to me."

"Ha you were jealous."

"No, just concerned."

"Don't lie Hiei, but fine I'll accept at this moment."

"Accept what, exactly?"

"That you are madly in love with sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows which is me."

"Who is your aunt exactly?"

"I got that from my bestfriend really and my other one is a lot like you."

Genkai's place

"Can anybody guess where they went?"asked Yusuke.

"It doesn't concern you,"responded Genkai,"They're old friends catching up on lost time."

"Who would've known Hiei had a girlfriend."

"I knew."

"Keiko quit your damn bluffing."

"Yusuke listen to this then, Hiei is very conservative and doesn't get involve in useless activities. We never even knew his whole story."

"True, but who would ever think she would want..."

"Don't insult Hiei, because we still wonder why Keiko wants you."

"Hey now!" Well everyone was gone when the two came back. Hiei and Suzukiyo wandered around the house knowing Genkai never leaves her place. The two suspected a trap and ran to Yusuke's house. Yusuke was there and heard their story. Yukina then walked to the door and said Genkai went with Botan and Koenma to investigate an unsuspecting emergency. They called Kurama and he wasn't at his house.

"We have to go to the demon realms."

"But where,"questioned Yusuke,"You have any idea?"

"Yomi's kingdom."

"But Yomi quit his reign after the big demon tournament."

"True, but see Yomi's been possessed by an ancient demon spirit that has been causing random attacks there and here if we don't leave."

The gang went to the demon realm at Suzukiyo's home. Suzukiyo took them into her palace and sat them in one room. There Suzukiyo then got ahold of Youko and demanded that he get his silver haired dog ass over there. Youko then got there about two minutes later(now when Suzukiyo gives anyone a call like that you do as she say).Youko got there pretty mad to find everyone there, even Kuwabara. Suzukiyo took him in the far room and gave him a good tongue lashing. Next thing you saw were objects coming out of the room and everyone knew she was pissed off. Youko walked out in rush and glad too. Hiei smirked to himself thinking wow she hasn't lost her touch at all. Suzukiyo walked out and told everybody what Youko had hidden from them.

"Yes,"started Suzukiyo," Youko's dumb ass decided to go full out attack on Yomi's great-grandfather and realized he's quite the challenge."

"And exactly how do you know all of this?"

"Well Yusuke, don't open your mouth if you are not planning on being a jackass. Yomi is my uncle."

"Wait he bought you back to life?"

"Yeah, I only tell the story as I was supposed to tell."

"So you mean that we are encountering another war with demons?"

"Yes Kuwabara and unfortunately some of us have to be sent to the most dangerous part with me and I will try my best to keep us alive."

"You're a brave and beautiful woman."

"Thank you, and you are a brave young man because you'll be with Hiei and I."

"Me? No I'm not a demon or even powerful enogh."

"Oh yes you are, and you're coming we have three more days to prepare, and that should be enough for all of us."

All immediately went to the training room to train and improve their weaknesses. The crew even sparred with eachother and Kuwabara did an excellent job to be a mortal fighting demons.The three days of sleep and training were over and the gang had to suck it up.

"Okay guys we break today I would like Kuwabara to do a quick blessing over us he and Yukina.We'll then take Genkai and Yukina to the mortals realm and then seal it temporarily and come back to combat while Koenma, Youko,and Yusuke will stay in constant battle to distract the enemies and we'll set the bombs and go fight Yomi's son."

"That's a lot to do and Hiei seems to be extremely calm."noted Yusuke.

"Hiei has been waiting for this fight with his eldest son, Miokazi."

"Mio-who?"

"The one that got Yomi possessed."

While everything was fulfilled, Yukina and Kuwabara kissed before she went through the portal. Hiei just looked at them sternly. Suzukiyo ran over and hugged Hiei and whispered.

"When are you going to tell her? While I was in America for three years GooGoo Dolls became my favorite band.Their one song Iris reminded me of you, why must you hide from people or the ones that would like to know you."

"She doesn't really need me."

"Very well, but I'm promising if you do not tell her one day before she or before any of us die I will slap you so hard that you'll forget everything you know."

"I don't take your threats as a game, so very well."

"Good, but just don't feel too threatend by it."

The two just grinned and Yukina saw it all, but what she didn't know was that Suzukiyo had cast a spell on the portal and as soon as she went through Yukina forgot everything the same for Genkai and Botan. When the three warriors went to set up the bombs the enemies ambushed them. Suzukiyo knew it was coming and assigned everyone a division and they went to battle, of course Suzukiyo took the most powerful part.Suzukiyo went in with straight dodges of ninja training at remarkable speed and cuts to the necks just as her mortal father did her. There she saw Miokazi's assistant and she laughed. Shomar came at her and she went to at his face and sliced his eyes, blood splattered everywhere. Shomar was now blind, but yet ready to fight her with more determination.Shomar put a field around them so no one could interfere. The two charged at eachother,Suzukiyo had her Bastard Sword ready and Shomar with his tri-claws.

"Your still weak Suzukiyo and ruthless as ever."

"I believe that is you who is weak and ruthless."

The battle had started again and Suzukiyo summoned a tree then jumped on its branches to be acquainted with the sky and soon Shomar flew in the air swinging his claws and sliced Suzukiyo's side.She refused to cry because of the bitter pain. Soon she inhaled the pain and felt intoxicated.With that feeling she had a greater fighting spirit and chopped off Shomar's right ear, the right ear holds all the power and the barrier went down.Shomar went down regretting his failure.

Yusuke and the rest there caught up with Suzukiyo and witnessed something disappoiting.

"Kill me, just kill me now, sister."

"No, go to cousin and give him this letter."

"Yes."

Shomar ran for dear life to Miokazi's lair. Miokazi sat there knowing what was to come.

"Don't show me the letter I saw everything. I give you the simplest job a demon could ever perform."

"Cousin do not be angry she has grown in her strength."

"You think? Slave you are of no further use to me."

Shomar looked at Miokazi with a puzzled look. Miokazi used his shocker ray to grab Shomar and threw his body into the blade on the wall. Miokazi whispered something to Shomar. While business down there was being dealt with, Suzukiyo picked up Shomar's ear and a life absorbing cage was around it. Suzukiyo was absorbing the power from the ear.

"He's dead and Miokazi is relocating because he knows that we were on our way and he's sending some more idiots on our trail."

"Do you even have a steady plan to defeat these guys,"quizzed Yusuke,"Because they could be here any given moment."

"I know that, don't you trust me to protect you. Don't push my patience kid, I'm not the character to bitch around with because if forced I will kick your ass or kill you."

"I don't have to deal with this shit and that's all it is, IT'S NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF SHIT."

"Yusuke where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Yusuke you will regret this if go through that portal."

Yusuke stuck his middle finger up to Suzukiyo, of course she didn't harm him, but she knew with that move the plan was shifting and Miokazi had something to do with it. Suzukiyo put her head down fighting back the tears. Raizen's voice soon came to Suzukiyo.

"Suzukiyo understand he is a hotheaded moron, he won't understand."

"He wouldn't want to hear,"whispered Suzukiyo,"That I'm his long lost stepsister."

"You are his big sister, I will have no separation in this family."

"Look maybe you should talk to him, because Miokazi is going to catch him soon."

"Looks like yo pops got us in a pretty mess."

"Don't blame yourself,dad."

Miokazi saw the corruption in the plan and group, he sinisterly laughed. Yusuke soon looked down to find Raizen talking to Suzukiyo. Now Yusuke being highly immature he didn't go down there and check things out. Miokazi laughed, but only to find Yomi beat him to Yusuke and Yomi looked at Yusuke intensely.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Not what I want it's really what do you want, your father is an unfaithful man leaving your beautiful mother for her."

"He swore he never had anybody else."

"Yes and the sad thing is that's my niece."

"What!"

"Yes, the two have been seeing each other for quite a while now."

What made things worst was when the two were done talking and walking that night they were spied on, Raizen kissed Suzukiyo on the cheek. She blushed stating that she hasn't felt a warmth like that in years.

Yusuke was highly pissed off and made a deal to work with Yomi.Suzukiyo returned to base asking if Yusuke returned. They just looked at her as if she said nothing, Suzukiyo looked at them and thought about what she said. She repeated herself and they yell no.

"Look here you son of a bitches why the hell are you all on your damn periods?"

Hiei grabbed Suzukiyo aggressively and took her to the back room where no one could hear anything. Suzukiyo was puzzled at the angry touch. Suzukiyo then slapped Hiei for being so aggressive. Hiei laughed sinisterly, avoiding tears from pouring down.

"Hiei, what in the hell has gotten into you?"

"You told me you weren't a whore."

"I'm not!"

"Then why were you out with Raizen?"

"How do you know about Raizen? Never mind don't tell me."Suzukiyo ran out where everyone could see her and she yelled,"All of you here are the dumbest bitches I've ever met, at this moment even you Kurama, usually you investigate now you take Yusuke at his word? Raizen is my goddamn father!"

Yususke then walked in,"He can't be your father."

"He is and I'm your sister, truly I'm your step, but papa refuses for me to say such things. I was born from the same tribe as Hiei's sister and mother, but see I was dropped out because they believed I was a possessed child and I met Mokuro in which I discovered Hiei that you're actually in love with her. Why didn't you tell me? That's what I hate in people who try to isolate themselves and don't know what for because you only hurt others because you're a liar when others find out."

Everyone put their heads down and Suzukiyo ran to the door awaiting Mokouro to come. She walked in hugging Suzukiyo, glad to see she was okay and holding herself up. Suzukiyo walked to Raizen's grave sight and let all her tears out on the flowers she put at his grave. A tall dark figure slowly walked behind her and began laughing.

"It's been a while Ms.Martlet, the name means beautifully swift, as a warrior should move, right?"

"It can't be you, you're dead Sensui, you left when Raizen killed you through Yusuke."

"On the contrary I was awaiting your presence I knew you would return to me."

"I will not die by your hands."

Sensui turned Suzukiyo around and stood her up,"Prepare for battle and your death."

Suzukiyo released her schmitar from the palm of her hand.

"You still hold that blade in your body?"

"Awaiting for the right person to kill."

"It will be a waste of your energy to fight me."

Sensui came at her with a direct slice to the back. Suzukiyo went to his arm with the swiftness and cut it off neatly. The two were in an intense batlle and Raizen sat there mummbling,"That's my girl, give it to him." At the wrong time Yusuke came in stating that her last name was Seshmoriyokazi. Raizen got up to slap Yusuke and then told him it was a cover up name everyone knew.

Okay off of that retarded argument, Sensui and Suzukiyo were down extremely bloody and nearly dead.The two were tired and burst into laughter. Sensui looked at Suzukiyo intensely as if he was in love with her and used all his energy just to lay next to her. Suzukiyo looked ready to question him, but he fell down and said,"Ms. Martlet I am in love with you."

Suzukiyo worn out fell on him smiling. Raizen looked at the two bloody figures laughing as if he lived his life all over with a few changes. Kuwabara found the two with a weird and energetic demon by the name of Kari. The two bought the weak demons home. Hiei looked at the two in great confusion.

Mokuro then whispered to Hiei,"Do you wonder why didn't she kill him or why would she choose him?"

"Why she didn't kill the damn bastard. Why didn't those two morons kill him for her."

"Because,"screamed Kari,"Unlike you I may be silly and crazy, but I know true love when I see it, these two fought an intense battle and didn't kill each other because they were willing to die cuddle up next to each other. Hiei are you that jealous you're able to love someone and she has to live alone?"

"Fox demon get your sister."

"Kari, please they're dripping blood like crazy take them back to Genkai's where you were before."

"Very well brother."

"Kari is an excitable demon she never hated anybody in her life, yes she is always curious, but she does not like Hiei at all and wonders how could her friend, Suzukiyo, come to find good in that evil beast, but Mokuro how could you love him?"

"Miokazi he's misunderstood and you see all three of us went through what seems to be the same exact thing the true question is who are we fighting in this war if we all talk to each other?"

"Yomi..."

"Exactly why?"

"He needs to be eliminated his presence in demon world is a disgrace."

"But why?"

"He talks about unity still, he still listens to great- grandpa as if he tells the truth about things and the bastard is a liar. Gramps only wants revenge on the humans and to rule their world to eat them and to erase demons who love them."

"And you fight her because?"

"This is my battle and I try to eliminate two people at a time, she is to powerful as a female and no woman should hold such power."

"Have you forgotten about me?"

"No, you do not have power like her she holds more power than you, Hiei, Youko, Yusuke, and Kari put together."

"Why do you think that?"

"...Do you wonder what are under my metal garments?"

"I am quite curious."

Hiei then intruded speaking,"There is nothing under his gear just hatred, everything that we see and have been told you CANNOT, trust whole heartedly, because eventually it will all change before your very eyes."

"So my love, does it all resort to us not communicating to each other all dusted off with the cold shoulders."

Hiei looked down out of embarrassment, he knew he was guilty or held accountable for Suzukiyo's fight with Sensui and her running out and refusing to talk. Mokouro looked towards Miokazi stating that their greed was their destruction.

Suzukiyo woke up and looked around for Sensui. She's not a big fan of yelling so she just sat down and let the thoughts rush through her mind. Sensui soon sat down next to her making her eat. Suzukiyo turned her head in a different direction. Sensui memorized her last move and used the opposite hand and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Suzukiyo was mad because no one ever forced her to eat and was successful, so she threw the bowl at him, Sensui caught it, but he couldn't catch the tea coming his way there for he was scolded on the back.

"SUZUKIYO! YOU'RE SO MEAN AND VISCOUS!"

The next thing you heard in the room was fighting and crashes the two were in a fight. Kari came in the back with popcorn with extra butter, and began rooting for Suzukiyo. Kari was soon dodging items being thrown her way and was soon caught in the fight so the three of them were in the world's most retarded fight ever. Kurama heard all of this racket and went the back to check and see.

"EVERYONE OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT AND CLEAN THIS DAMN ROOM NOW!"

They stopped and looked at Kurama and threw everything at him. Kurama was covered in a mess of clothing and food.

"Big brother the room is neat now!" shouted Kari.

Kurama walked away from the three fools and started fussing quietly. Kari then ran out to check on her big brother leaving the two in the room alone.

"When do you think this war will be over?"

"In about twenty years."

"Why that long?"

"I just feel it in my bones."


	2. The True War Begins

Koenma walked into the towns most exciting club to get a drink. The bar maiden came up to him asking what would he like. Koenma smiled and asked for orange juice without the pulp. The girl looked at him funny and asked him did he know that he was at a bar. Koenma shook his head. She laughed and told she doesn't drink so she brings in orange juice. She handed Koenma the glass of orange juice. "Thank you."

"No problem ,handsome." The bar maiden walked away because her shift was over. She walked over to her friends, they looked at Koenma and laughed wondering who walks in the club with a suit and bow tie. "Come on girls be nice, you never know where he came from." "Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuurrre, Suzukiyo." Koenma's head turned quickly to examine her face. He turned around thinking of where he had heard that name before. While he thought about it Botan came from out of the blue yelling at Koenma.

"Koenma how dare you walk out of Genkai's house without an explanation." Suzukiyo walked over and then said,"Sorry I didn't intend to be an interruption between his original plans, I just wanted to see him it's been a while. I wanted to show him my job."

"Lord Koenma, you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't think so."

"No, we're just old friends."

"Yeah this is... umm... this is Suzukiyo Seshmor... Seshmoriyokazi!"

"You mean...," Before Botan could finish demons dressed in all black came surrounding Suzukiyo. Suzukiyo ran outside in the middle of a wet and muddy park.

"Yomi's flunkies, huh?"

"You will respect the mighty demon king Yomi. We are named loyal servants."

"Yeah as I said flunkies."

Before anyone could see or realize what had just happened Suzukiyo blew them out with one movement of her hand. Koenma and Botan grabbed her and ran to Genkai's place. Finally getting there they went into the meeting room and everyone was there.

"Genkai's temple? Haven't been here in a while."

"You are her."

"Handsome, who do you want me to be?"

"No one it's just the fact hat you're here and you're not supposed to be."

"Lord Koenma we should soundproof the place."

Botan did so and everybody waited another thirty minutes to speak.

"Fine, I am the missing or Escaped File."

"We never saw this coming, how?" Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke reentered the room feeling the demoness's superior energy.

"You are Suzukiyo."

"Hiei it's been quite a while."

"How have you been?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"For once."

"Miss Seshmoriyokazi,"interrupted Koenma,"Please can I hear your story?" "I'm sorry, I shall begin."

"The story begins two hundred years ago, I was born of a samuri and an American mother. My mom died from child birth and also being a girl my father killed me. Two years later my grandmother had performed a ritual to bring me back to life.She raised me for two years I was four when I went back to my father and he didn't want me, so he gave me the choice of a sword or a toy. I chose the toy and next thing I saw another blade to my neck. Three years later my uncle avenged my death. Well, four more years passed and my uncle was killed in war this is how I am the Escaping File, pay attention. My uncle died the year of many deaths found my file made a deal with your father Koenma and I was shipped out to Flower Village at the age of nine and was raised by my aunt and I've been working at that club ever since then."

"Such terror to cause an unfair corruption and death."

"Pity and comfort brings no maturity towards life. Anyways to ensure I wouldn't die they made me a powerful demoness." "Well said, S.S."

"Hiei you never called me by my child name."

"S.S. could I talk to you alone and no extra ears."

"Sure." Hiei and Suzukiyo walked out to talk. They walked almost the whole city for about two days and the conversation started off like this.

"WHY? ALL THESE YEARS WHY?"

"Hiei please understand for two years I've been here the rest of the time I was really in the demon world with Yusuke's father training."

"Raizen, huh? That's all you two were doing was training?"

"Yes I swear."

"Why do you call Koenma handsome?"

"He's a nice kid." "He's older than you."

"Doesn't look like it. I'm twenty-four and he looks seventeen at least."

"Hm."

"Are you believing that I am a heavy flirt or a flat OUT SLUT?" Hiei looked down and next thing that happened he was slapped. Hiei was going to hit her but strangely he smiled.

"Hiei are you smiling and if so why?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone,but it's been so long sinceI've seen you and to find out your heart still belongs to me."

"Ha you were jealous."

"No, just concerned."

"Don't lie Hiei, but fine I'll accept at this moment."

"Accept what, exactly?"

"That you are madly in love with sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows which is me."

"Who is your aunt exactly?"

"I got that from my bestfriend really and my other one is a lot like you."

Genkai's place

"Can anybody guess where they went?"asked Yusuke.

"It doesn't concern you,"responded Genkai,"They're old friends catching up on lost time."

"Who would've known Hiei had a girlfriend."

"I knew."

"Keiko quit your damn bluffing."

"Yusuke listen to this then, Hiei is very conservative and doesn't get involve in useless activities. We never even knew his whole story."

"True, but who would ever think she would want..."

"Don't insult Hiei, because we still wonder why Keiko wants you."

"Hey now!" Well everyone was gone when the two came back. Hiei and Suzukiyo wandered around the house knowing Genkai never leaves her place. The two suspected a trap and ran to Yusuke's house. Yusuke was there and heard their story. Yukina then walked to the door and said Genkai went with Botan and Koenma to investigate an unsuspecting emergency. They called Kurama and he wasn't at his house.

"We have to go to the demon realms."

"But where,"questioned Yusuke,"You have any idea?"

"Yomi's kingdom."

"But Yomi quit his reign after the big demon tournament."

"True, but see Yomi's been possessed by an ancient demon spirit that has been causing random attacks there and here if we don't leave."

The gang went to the demon realm at Suzukiyo's home. Suzukiyo took them into her palace and sat them in one room. There Suzukiyo then got ahold of Youko and demanded that he get his silver haired dog ass over there. Youko then got there about two minutes later(now when Suzukiyo gives anyone a call like that you do as she say).Youko got there pretty mad to find everyone there, even Kuwabara. Suzukiyo took him in the far room and gave him a good tongue lashing. Next thing you saw were objects coming out of the room and everyone knew she was pissed off. Youko walked out in rush and glad too. Hiei smirked to himself thinking wow she hasn't lost her touch at all. Suzukiyo walked out and told everybody what Youko had hidden from them.

"Yes,"started Suzukiyo," Youko's dumb ass decided to go full out attack on Yomi's great-grandfather and realized he's quite the challenge."

"And exactly how do you know all of this?"

"Well Yusuke, don't open your mouth if you are not planning on being a jackass. Yomi is my uncle."

"Wait he bought you back to life?"

"Yeah, I only tell the story as I was supposed to tell."

"So you mean that we are encountering another war with demons?"

"Yes Kuwabara and unfortunately some of us have to be sent to the most dangerous part with me and I will try my best to keep us alive."

"You're a brave and beautiful woman."

"Thank you, and you are a brave young man because you'll be with Hiei and I."

"Me? No I'm not a demon or even powerful enogh."

"Oh yes you are, and you're coming we have three more days to prepare, and that should be enough for all of us."

All immediately went to the training room to train and improve their weaknesses. The crew even sparred with eachother and Kuwabara did an excellent job to be a mortal fighting demons.The three days of sleep and training were over and the gang had to suck it up.

"Okay guys we break today I would like Kuwabara to do a quick blessing over us he and Yukina.We'll then take Genkai and Yukina to the mortals realm and then seal it temporarily and come back to combat while Koenma, Youko,and Yusuke will stay in constant battle to distract the enemies and we'll set the bombs and go fight Yomi's son."

"That's a lot to do and Hiei seems to be extremely calm."noted Yusuke.

"Hiei has been waiting for this fight with his eldest son, Miokazi."

"Mio-who?"

"The one that got Yomi possessed."

While everything was fulfilled, Yukina and Kuwabara kissed before she went through the portal. Hiei just looked at them sternly. Suzukiyo ran over and hugged Hiei and whispered.

"When are you going to tell her? While I was in America for three years GooGoo Dolls became my favorite band.Their one song Iris reminded me of you, why must you hide from people or the ones that would like to know you."

"She doesn't really need me."

"Very well, but I'm promising if you do not tell her one day before she or before any of us die I will slap you so hard that you'll forget everything you know."

"I don't take your threats as a game, so very well."

"Good, but just don't feel too threatend by it."

The two just grinned and Yukina saw it all, but what she didn't know was that Suzukiyo had cast a spell on the portal and as soon as she went through Yukina forgot everything the same for Genkai and Botan. When the three warriors went to set up the bombs the enemies ambushed them. Suzukiyo knew it was coming and assigned everyone a division and they went to battle, of course Suzukiyo took the most powerful part.Suzukiyo went in with straight dodges of ninja training at remarkable speed and cuts to the necks just as her mortal father did her. There she saw Miokazi's assistant and she laughed. Shomar came at her and she went to at his face and sliced his eyes, blood splattered everywhere. Shomar was now blind, but yet ready to fight her with more determination.Shomar put a field around them so no one could interfere. The two charged at eachother,Suzukiyo had her Bastard Sword ready and Shomar with his tri-claws.

"Your still weak Suzukiyo and ruthless as ever."

"I believe that is you who is weak and ruthless."

The battle had started again and Suzukiyo summoned a tree then jumped on its branches to be acquainted with the sky and soon Shomar flew in the air swinging his claws and sliced Suzukiyo's side.She refused to cry because of the bitter pain. Soon she inhaled the pain and felt intoxicated.With that feeling she had a greater fighting spirit and chopped off Shomar's right ear, the right ear holds all the power and the barrier went down.Shomar went down regretting his failure.

Yusuke and the rest there caught up with Suzukiyo and witnessed something disappoiting.

"Kill me, just kill me now, sister."

"No, go to cousin and give him this letter."

"Yes."

Shomar ran for dear life to Miokazi's lair. Miokazi sat there knowing what was to come.

"Don't show me the letter I saw everything. I give you the simplest job a demon could ever perform."

"Cousin do not be angry she has grown in her strength."

"You think? Slave you are of no further use to me."

Shomar looked at Miokazi with a puzzled look. Miokazi used his shocker ray to grab Shomar and threw his body into the blade on the wall. Miokazi whispered something to Shomar. While business down there was being dealt with, Suzukiyo picked up Shomar's ear and a life absorbing cage was around it. Suzukiyo was absorbing the power from the ear.

"He's dead and Miokazi is relocating because he knows that we were on our way and he's sending some more idiots on our trail."

"Do you even have a steady plan to defeat these guys,"quizzed Yusuke,"Because they could be here any given moment."

"I know that, don't you trust me to protect you. Don't push my patience kid, I'm not the character to bitch around with because if forced I will kick your ass or kill you."

"I don't have to deal with this shit and that's all it is, IT'S NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF SHIT."

"Yusuke where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Yusuke you will regret this if go through that portal."

Yusuke stuck his middle finger up to Suzukiyo, of course she didn't harm him, but she knew with that move the plan was shifting and Miokazi had something to do with it. Suzukiyo put her head down fighting back the tears. Raizen's voice soon came to Suzukiyo.

"Suzukiyo understand he is a hotheaded moron, he won't understand."

"He wouldn't want to hear,"whispered Suzukiyo,"That I'm his long lost stepsister."

"You are his big sister, I will have no separation in this family."

"Look maybe you should talk to him, because Miokazi is going to catch him soon."

"Looks like yo pops got us in a pretty mess."

"Don't blame yourself,dad."

Miokazi saw the corruption in the plan and group, he sinisterly laughed. Yusuke soon looked down to find Raizen talking to Suzukiyo. Now Yusuke being highly immature he didn't go down there and check things out. Miokazi laughed, but only to find Yomi beat him to Yusuke and Yomi looked at Yusuke intensely.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Not what I want it's really what do you want, your father is an unfaithful man leaving your beautiful mother for her."

"He swore he never had anybody else."

"Yes and the sad thing is that's my niece."

"What!"

"Yes, the two have been seeing each other for quite a while now."

What made things worst was when the two were done talking and walking that night they were spied on, Raizen kissed Suzukiyo on the cheek. She blushed stating that she hasn't felt a warmth like that in years.

Yusuke was highly pissed off and made a deal to work with Yomi.Suzukiyo returned to base asking if Yusuke returned. They just looked at her as if she said nothing, Suzukiyo looked at them and thought about what she said. She repeated herself and they yell no.

"Look here you son of a bitches why the hell are you all on your damn periods?"

Hiei grabbed Suzukiyo aggressively and took her to the back room where no one could hear anything. Suzukiyo was puzzled at the angry touch. Suzukiyo then slapped Hiei for being so aggressive. Hiei laughed sinisterly, avoiding tears from pouring down.

"Hiei, what in the hell has gotten into you?"

"You told me you weren't a whore."

"I'm not!"

"Then why were you out with Raizen?"

"How do you know about Raizen? Never mind don't tell me."Suzukiyo ran out where everyone could see her and she yelled,"All of you here are the dumbest bitches I've ever met, at this moment even you Kurama, usually you investigate now you take Yusuke at his word? Raizen is my goddamn father!"

Yususke then walked in,"He can't be your father."

"He is and I'm your sister, truly I'm your step, but papa refuses for me to say such things. I was born from the same tribe as Hiei's sister and mother, but see I was dropped out because they believed I was a possessed child and I met Mokuro in which I discovered Hiei that you're actually in love with her. Why didn't you tell me? That's what I hate in people who try to isolate themselves and don't know what for because you only hurt others because you're a liar when others find out."

Everyone put their heads down and Suzukiyo ran to the door awaiting Mokouro to come. She walked in hugging Suzukiyo, glad to see she was okay and holding herself up. Suzukiyo walked to Raizen's grave sight and let all her tears out on the flowers she put at his grave. A tall dark figure slowly walked behind her and began laughing.

"It's been a while Ms.Martlet, the name means beautifully swift, as a warrior should move, right?"

"It can't be you, you're dead Sensui, you left when Raizen killed you through Yusuke."

"On the contrary I was awaiting your presence I knew you would return to me."

"I will not die by your hands."

Sensui turned Suzukiyo around and stood her up,"Prepare for battle and your death."

Suzukiyo released her schmitar from the palm of her hand.

"You still hold that blade in your body?"

"Awaiting for the right person to kill."

"It will be a waste of your energy to fight me."

Sensui came at her with a direct slice to the back. Suzukiyo went to his arm with the swiftness and cut it off neatly. The two were in an intense batlle and Raizen sat there mummbling,"That's my girl, give it to him." At the wrong time Yusuke came in stating that her last name was Seshmoriyokazi. Raizen got up to slap Yusuke and then told him it was a cover up name everyone knew.

Okay off of that retarded argument, Sensui and Suzukiyo were down extremely bloody and nearly dead.The two were tired and burst into laughter. Sensui looked at Suzukiyo intensely as if he was in love with her and used all his energy just to lay next to her. Suzukiyo looked ready to question him, but he fell down and said,"Ms. Martlet I am in love with you."

Suzukiyo worn out fell on him smiling. Raizen looked at the two bloody figures laughing as if he lived his life all over with a few changes. Kuwabara found the two with a weird and energetic demon by the name of Kari. The two bought the weak demons home. Hiei looked at the two in great confusion.

Mokuro then whispered to Hiei,"Do you wonder why didn't she kill him or why would she choose him?"

"Why she didn't kill the damn bastard. Why didn't those two morons kill him for her."

"Because,"screamed Kari,"Unlike you I may be silly and crazy, but I know true love when I see it, these two fought an intense battle and didn't kill each other because they were willing to die cuddle up next to each other. Hiei are you that jealous you're able to love someone and she has to live alone?"

"Fox demon get your sister."

"Kari, please they're dripping blood like crazy take them back to Genkai's where you were before."

"Very well brother."

"Kari is an excitable demon she never hated anybody in her life, yes she is always curious, but she does not like Hiei at all and wonders how could her friend, Suzukiyo, come to find good in that evil beast, but Mokuro how could you love him?"

"Miokazi he's misunderstood and you see all three of us went through what seems to be the same exact thing the true question is who are we fighting in this war if we all talk to each other?"

"Yomi..."

"Exactly why?"

"He needs to be eliminated his presence in demon world is a disgrace."

"But why?"

"He talks about unity still, he still listens to great- grandpa as if he tells the truth about things and the bastard is a liar. Gramps only wants revenge on the humans and to rule their world to eat them and to erase demons who love them."

"And you fight her because?"

"This is my battle and I try to eliminate two people at a time, she is to powerful as a female and no woman should hold such power."

"Have you forgotten about me?"

"No, you do not have power like her she holds more power than you, Hiei, Youko, Yusuke, and Kari put together."

"Why do you think that?"

"...Do you wonder what are under my metal garments?"

"I am quite curious."

Hiei then intruded speaking,"There is nothing under his gear just hatred, everything that we see and have been told you CANNOT, trust whole heartedly, because eventually it will all change before your very eyes."

"So my love, does it all resort to us not communicating to each other all dusted off with the cold shoulders."

Hiei looked down out of embarrassment, he knew he was guilty or held accountable for Suzukiyo's fight with Sensui and her running out and refusing to talk. Mokouro looked towards Miokazi stating that their greed was their destruction.

Suzukiyo woke up and looked around for Sensui. She's not a big fan of yelling so she just sat down and let the thoughts rush through her mind. Sensui soon sat down next to her making her eat. Suzukiyo turned her head in a different direction. Sensui memorized her last move and used the opposite hand and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Suzukiyo was mad because no one ever forced her to eat and was successful, so she threw the bowl at him, Sensui caught it, but he couldn't catch the tea coming his way there for he was scolded on the back.

"SUZUKIYO! YOU'RE SO MEAN AND VISCOUS!"

The next thing you heard in the room was fighting and crashes the two were in a fight. Kari came in the back with popcorn with extra butter, and began rooting for Suzukiyo. Kari was soon dodging items being thrown her way and was soon caught in the fight so the three of them were in the world's most retarded fight ever. Kurama heard all of this racket and went the back to check and see.

"EVERYONE OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT AND CLEAN THIS DAMN ROOM NOW!"

They stopped and looked at Kurama and threw everything at him. Kurama was covered in a mess of clothing and food.

"Big brother the room is neat now!" shouted Kari.

Kurama walked away from the three fools and started fussing quietly. Kari then ran out to check on her big brother leaving the two in the room alone.

"When do you think this war will be over?"

"In about twenty years."

"Why that long?"

"I just feel it in my bones."


	3. The Differnce Between the Two

Koenma walked into the towns most exciting club to get a drink. The bar maiden came up to him asking what would he like. Koenma smiled and asked for orange juice without the pulp. The girl looked at him funny and asked him did he know that he was at a bar. Koenma shook his head. She laughed and told she doesn't drink so she brings in orange juice. She handed Koenma the glass of orange juice. "Thank you."

"No problem ,handsome." The bar maiden walked away because her shift was over. She walked over to her friends, they looked at Koenma and laughed wondering who walks in the club with a suit and bow tie. "Come on girls be nice, you never know where he came from." "Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuurrre, Suzukiyo." Koenma's head turned quickly to examine her face. He turned around thinking of where he had heard that name before. While he thought about it Botan came from out of the blue yelling at Koenma.

"Koenma how dare you walk out of Genkai's house without an explanation." Suzukiyo walked over and then said,"Sorry I didn't intend to be an interruption between his original plans, I just wanted to see him it's been a while. I wanted to show him my job."

"Lord Koenma, you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't think so."

"No, we're just old friends."

"Yeah this is... umm... this is Suzukiyo Seshmor... Seshmoriyokazi!"

"You mean...," Before Botan could finish demons dressed in all black came surrounding Suzukiyo. Suzukiyo ran outside in the middle of a wet and muddy park.

"Yomi's flunkies, huh?"

"You will respect the mighty demon king Yomi. We are named loyal servants."

"Yeah as I said flunkies."

Before anyone could see or realize what had just happened Suzukiyo blew them out with one movement of her hand. Koenma and Botan grabbed her and ran to Genkai's place. Finally getting there they went into the meeting room and everyone was there.

"Genkai's temple? Haven't been here in a while."

"You are her."

"Handsome, who do you want me to be?"

"No one it's just the fact hat you're here and you're not supposed to be."

"Lord Koenma we should soundproof the place."

Botan did so and everybody waited another thirty minutes to speak.

"Fine, I am the missing or Escaped File."

"We never saw this coming, how?" Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke reentered the room feeling the demoness's superior energy.

"You are Suzukiyo."

"Hiei it's been quite a while."

"How have you been?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"For once."

"Miss Seshmoriyokazi,"interrupted Koenma,"Please can I hear your story?" "I'm sorry, I shall begin."

"The story begins two hundred years ago, I was born of a samuri and an American mother. My mom died from child birth and also being a girl my father killed me. Two years later my grandmother had performed a ritual to bring me back to life.She raised me for two years I was four when I went back to my father and he didn't want me, so he gave me the choice of a sword or a toy. I chose the toy and next thing I saw another blade to my neck. Three years later my uncle avenged my death. Well, four more years passed and my uncle was killed in war this is how I am the Escaping File, pay attention. My uncle died the year of many deaths found my file made a deal with your father Koenma and I was shipped out to Flower Village at the age of nine and was raised by my aunt and I've been working at that club ever since then."

"Such terror to cause an unfair corruption and death."

"Pity and comfort brings no maturity towards life. Anyways to ensure I wouldn't die they made me a powerful demoness." "Well said, S.S."

"Hiei you never called me by my child name."

"S.S. could I talk to you alone and no extra ears."

"Sure." Hiei and Suzukiyo walked out to talk. They walked almost the whole city for about two days and the conversation started off like this.

"WHY? ALL THESE YEARS WHY?"

"Hiei please understand for two years I've been here the rest of the time I was really in the demon world with Yusuke's father training."

"Raizen, huh? That's all you two were doing was training?"

"Yes I swear."

"Why do you call Koenma handsome?"

"He's a nice kid." "He's older than you."

"Doesn't look like it. I'm twenty-four and he looks seventeen at least."

"Hm."

"Are you believing that I am a heavy flirt or a flat OUT SLUT?" Hiei looked down and next thing that happened he was slapped. Hiei was going to hit her but strangely he smiled.

"Hiei are you smiling and if so why?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone,but it's been so long sinceI've seen you and to find out your heart still belongs to me."

"Ha you were jealous."

"No, just concerned."

"Don't lie Hiei, but fine I'll accept at this moment."

"Accept what, exactly?"

"That you are madly in love with sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows which is me."

"Who is your aunt exactly?"

"I got that from my bestfriend really and my other one is a lot like you."

Genkai's place

"Can anybody guess where they went?"asked Yusuke.

"It doesn't concern you,"responded Genkai,"They're old friends catching up on lost time."

"Who would've known Hiei had a girlfriend."

"I knew."

"Keiko quit your damn bluffing."

"Yusuke listen to this then, Hiei is very conservative and doesn't get involve in useless activities. We never even knew his whole story."

"True, but who would ever think she would want..."

"Don't insult Hiei, because we still wonder why Keiko wants you."

"Hey now!" Well everyone was gone when the two came back. Hiei and Suzukiyo wandered around the house knowing Genkai never leaves her place. The two suspected a trap and ran to Yusuke's house. Yusuke was there and heard their story. Yukina then walked to the door and said Genkai went with Botan and Koenma to investigate an unsuspecting emergency. They called Kurama and he wasn't at his house.

"We have to go to the demon realms."

"But where,"questioned Yusuke,"You have any idea?"

"Yomi's kingdom."

"But Yomi quit his reign after the big demon tournament."

"True, but see Yomi's been possessed by an ancient demon spirit that has been causing random attacks there and here if we don't leave."

The gang went to the demon realm at Suzukiyo's home. Suzukiyo took them into her palace and sat them in one room. There Suzukiyo then got ahold of Youko and demanded that he get his silver haired dog ass over there. Youko then got there about two minutes later(now when Suzukiyo gives anyone a call like that you do as she say).Youko got there pretty mad to find everyone there, even Kuwabara. Suzukiyo took him in the far room and gave him a good tongue lashing. Next thing you saw were objects coming out of the room and everyone knew she was pissed off. Youko walked out in rush and glad too. Hiei smirked to himself thinking wow she hasn't lost her touch at all. Suzukiyo walked out and told everybody what Youko had hidden from them.

"Yes,"started Suzukiyo," Youko's dumb ass decided to go full out attack on Yomi's great-grandfather and realized he's quite the challenge."

"And exactly how do you know all of this?"

"Well Yusuke, don't open your mouth if you are not planning on being a jackass. Yomi is my uncle."

"Wait he bought you back to life?"

"Yeah, I only tell the story as I was supposed to tell."

"So you mean that we are encountering another war with demons?"

"Yes Kuwabara and unfortunately some of us have to be sent to the most dangerous part with me and I will try my best to keep us alive."

"You're a brave and beautiful woman."

"Thank you, and you are a brave young man because you'll be with Hiei and I."

"Me? No I'm not a demon or even powerful enogh."

"Oh yes you are, and you're coming we have three more days to prepare, and that should be enough for all of us."

All immediately went to the training room to train and improve their weaknesses. The crew even sparred with eachother and Kuwabara did an excellent job to be a mortal fighting demons.The three days of sleep and training were over and the gang had to suck it up.

"Okay guys we break today I would like Kuwabara to do a quick blessing over us he and Yukina.We'll then take Genkai and Yukina to the mortals realm and then seal it temporarily and come back to combat while Koenma, Youko,and Yusuke will stay in constant battle to distract the enemies and we'll set the bombs and go fight Yomi's son."

"That's a lot to do and Hiei seems to be extremely calm."noted Yusuke.

"Hiei has been waiting for this fight with his eldest son, Miokazi."

"Mio-who?"

"The one that got Yomi possessed."

While everything was fulfilled, Yukina and Kuwabara kissed before she went through the portal. Hiei just looked at them sternly. Suzukiyo ran over and hugged Hiei and whispered.

"When are you going to tell her? While I was in America for three years GooGoo Dolls became my favorite band.Their one song Iris reminded me of you, why must you hide from people or the ones that would like to know you."

"She doesn't really need me."

"Very well, but I'm promising if you do not tell her one day before she or before any of us die I will slap you so hard that you'll forget everything you know."

"I don't take your threats as a game, so very well."

"Good, but just don't feel too threatend by it."

The two just grinned and Yukina saw it all, but what she didn't know was that Suzukiyo had cast a spell on the portal and as soon as she went through Yukina forgot everything the same for Genkai and Botan. When the three warriors went to set up the bombs the enemies ambushed them. Suzukiyo knew it was coming and assigned everyone a division and they went to battle, of course Suzukiyo took the most powerful part.Suzukiyo went in with straight dodges of ninja training at remarkable speed and cuts to the necks just as her mortal father did her. There she saw Miokazi's assistant and she laughed. Shomar came at her and she went to at his face and sliced his eyes, blood splattered everywhere. Shomar was now blind, but yet ready to fight her with more determination.Shomar put a field around them so no one could interfere. The two charged at eachother,Suzukiyo had her Bastard Sword ready and Shomar with his tri-claws.

"Your still weak Suzukiyo and ruthless as ever."

"I believe that is you who is weak and ruthless."

The battle had started again and Suzukiyo summoned a tree then jumped on its branches to be acquainted with the sky and soon Shomar flew in the air swinging his claws and sliced Suzukiyo's side.She refused to cry because of the bitter pain. Soon she inhaled the pain and felt intoxicated.With that feeling she had a greater fighting spirit and chopped off Shomar's right ear, the right ear holds all the power and the barrier went down.Shomar went down regretting his failure.

Yusuke and the rest there caught up with Suzukiyo and witnessed something disappoiting.

"Kill me, just kill me now, sister."

"No, go to cousin and give him this letter."

"Yes."

Shomar ran for dear life to Miokazi's lair. Miokazi sat there knowing what was to come.

"Don't show me the letter I saw everything. I give you the simplest job a demon could ever perform."

"Cousin do not be angry she has grown in her strength."

"You think? Slave you are of no further use to me."

Shomar looked at Miokazi with a puzzled look. Miokazi used his shocker ray to grab Shomar and threw his body into the blade on the wall. Miokazi whispered something to Shomar. While business down there was being dealt with, Suzukiyo picked up Shomar's ear and a life absorbing cage was around it. Suzukiyo was absorbing the power from the ear.

"He's dead and Miokazi is relocating because he knows that we were on our way and he's sending some more idiots on our trail."

"Do you even have a steady plan to defeat these guys,"quizzed Yusuke,"Because they could be here any given moment."

"I know that, don't you trust me to protect you. Don't push my patience kid, I'm not the character to bitch around with because if forced I will kick your ass or kill you."

"I don't have to deal with this shit and that's all it is, IT'S NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF SHIT."

"Yusuke where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Yusuke you will regret this if go through that portal."

Yusuke stuck his middle finger up to Suzukiyo, of course she didn't harm him, but she knew with that move the plan was shifting and Miokazi had something to do with it. Suzukiyo put her head down fighting back the tears. Raizen's voice soon came to Suzukiyo.

"Suzukiyo understand he is a hotheaded moron, he won't understand."

"He wouldn't want to hear,"whispered Suzukiyo,"That I'm his long lost stepsister."

"You are his big sister, I will have no separation in this family."

"Look maybe you should talk to him, because Miokazi is going to catch him soon."

"Looks like yo pops got us in a pretty mess."

"Don't blame yourself,dad."

Miokazi saw the corruption in the plan and group, he sinisterly laughed. Yusuke soon looked down to find Raizen talking to Suzukiyo. Now Yusuke being highly immature he didn't go down there and check things out. Miokazi laughed, but only to find Yomi beat him to Yusuke and Yomi looked at Yusuke intensely.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Not what I want it's really what do you want, your father is an unfaithful man leaving your beautiful mother for her."

"He swore he never had anybody else."

"Yes and the sad thing is that's my niece."

"What!"

"Yes, the two have been seeing each other for quite a while now."

What made things worst was when the two were done talking and walking that night they were spied on, Raizen kissed Suzukiyo on the cheek. She blushed stating that she hasn't felt a warmth like that in years.

Yusuke was highly pissed off and made a deal to work with Yomi.Suzukiyo returned to base asking if Yusuke returned. They just looked at her as if she said nothing, Suzukiyo looked at them and thought about what she said. She repeated herself and they yell no.

"Look here you son of a bitches why the hell are you all on your damn periods?"

Hiei grabbed Suzukiyo aggressively and took her to the back room where no one could hear anything. Suzukiyo was puzzled at the angry touch. Suzukiyo then slapped Hiei for being so aggressive. Hiei laughed sinisterly, avoiding tears from pouring down.

"Hiei, what in the hell has gotten into you?"

"You told me you weren't a whore."

"I'm not!"

"Then why were you out with Raizen?"

"How do you know about Raizen? Never mind don't tell me."Suzukiyo ran out where everyone could see her and she yelled,"All of you here are the dumbest bitches I've ever met, at this moment even you Kurama, usually you investigate now you take Yusuke at his word? Raizen is my goddamn father!"

Yususke then walked in,"He can't be your father."

"He is and I'm your sister, truly I'm your step, but papa refuses for me to say such things. I was born from the same tribe as Hiei's sister and mother, but see I was dropped out because they believed I was a possessed child and I met Mokuro in which I discovered Hiei that you're actually in love with her. Why didn't you tell me? That's what I hate in people who try to isolate themselves and don't know what for because you only hurt others because you're a liar when others find out."

Everyone put their heads down and Suzukiyo ran to the door awaiting Mokouro to come. She walked in hugging Suzukiyo, glad to see she was okay and holding herself up. Suzukiyo walked to Raizen's grave sight and let all her tears out on the flowers she put at his grave. A tall dark figure slowly walked behind her and began laughing.

"It's been a while Ms.Martlet, the name means beautifully swift, as a warrior should move, right?"

"It can't be you, you're dead Sensui, you left when Raizen killed you through Yusuke."

"On the contrary I was awaiting your presence I knew you would return to me."

"I will not die by your hands."

Sensui turned Suzukiyo around and stood her up,"Prepare for battle and your death."

Suzukiyo released her schmitar from the palm of her hand.

"You still hold that blade in your body?"

"Awaiting for the right person to kill."

"It will be a waste of your energy to fight me."

Sensui came at her with a direct slice to the back. Suzukiyo went to his arm with the swiftness and cut it off neatly. The two were in an intense batlle and Raizen sat there mummbling,"That's my girl, give it to him." At the wrong time Yusuke came in stating that her last name was Seshmoriyokazi. Raizen got up to slap Yusuke and then told him it was a cover up name everyone knew.

Okay off of that retarded argument, Sensui and Suzukiyo were down extremely bloody and nearly dead.The two were tired and burst into laughter. Sensui looked at Suzukiyo intensely as if he was in love with her and used all his energy just to lay next to her. Suzukiyo looked ready to question him, but he fell down and said,"Ms. Martlet I am in love with you."

Suzukiyo worn out fell on him smiling. Raizen looked at the two bloody figures laughing as if he lived his life all over with a few changes. Kuwabara found the two with a weird and energetic demon by the name of Kari. The two bought the weak demons home. Hiei looked at the two in great confusion.

Mokuro then whispered to Hiei,"Do you wonder why didn't she kill him or why would she choose him?"

"Why she didn't kill the damn bastard. Why didn't those two morons kill him for her."

"Because,"screamed Kari,"Unlike you I may be silly and crazy, but I know true love when I see it, these two fought an intense battle and didn't kill each other because they were willing to die cuddle up next to each other. Hiei are you that jealous you're able to love someone and she has to live alone?"

"Fox demon get your sister."

"Kari, please they're dripping blood like crazy take them back to Genkai's where you were before."

"Very well brother."

"Kari is an excitable demon she never hated anybody in her life, yes she is always curious, but she does not like Hiei at all and wonders how could her friend, Suzukiyo, come to find good in that evil beast, but Mokuro how could you love him?"

"Miokazi he's misunderstood and you see all three of us went through what seems to be the same exact thing the true question is who are we fighting in this war if we all talk to each other?"

"Yomi..."

"Exactly why?"

"He needs to be eliminated his presence in demon world is a disgrace."

"But why?"

"He talks about unity still, he still listens to great- grandpa as if he tells the truth about things and the bastard is a liar. Gramps only wants revenge on the humans and to rule their world to eat them and to erase demons who love them."

"And you fight her because?"

"This is my battle and I try to eliminate two people at a time, she is to powerful as a female and no woman should hold such power."

"Have you forgotten about me?"

"No, you do not have power like her she holds more power than you, Hiei, Youko, Yusuke, and Kari put together."

"Why do you think that?"

"...Do you wonder what are under my metal garments?"

"I am quite curious."

Hiei then intruded speaking,"There is nothing under his gear just hatred, everything that we see and have been told you CANNOT, trust whole heartedly, because eventually it will all change before your very eyes."

"So my love, does it all resort to us not communicating to each other all dusted off with the cold shoulders."

Hiei looked down out of embarrassment, he knew he was guilty or held accountable for Suzukiyo's fight with Sensui and her running out and refusing to talk. Mokouro looked towards Miokazi stating that their greed was their destruction.

Suzukiyo woke up and looked around for Sensui. She's not a big fan of yelling so she just sat down and let the thoughts rush through her mind. Sensui soon sat down next to her making her eat. Suzukiyo turned her head in a different direction. Sensui memorized her last move and used the opposite hand and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Suzukiyo was mad because no one ever forced her to eat and was successful, so she threw the bowl at him, Sensui caught it, but he couldn't catch the tea coming his way there for he was scolded on the back.

"SUZUKIYO! YOU'RE SO MEAN AND VISCOUS!"

The next thing you heard in the room was fighting and crashes the two were in a fight. Kari came in the back with popcorn with extra butter, and began rooting for Suzukiyo. Kari was soon dodging items being thrown her way and was soon caught in the fight so the three of them were in the world's most retarded fight ever. Kurama heard all of this racket and went the back to check and see.

"EVERYONE OF YOU STOP THIS INSTANT AND CLEAN THIS DAMN ROOM NOW!"

They stopped and looked at Kurama and threw everything at him. Kurama was covered in a mess of clothing and food.

"Big brother the room is neat now!" shouted Kari.

Kurama walked away from the three fools and started fussing quietly. Kari then ran out to check on her big brother leaving the two in the room alone.

"When do you think this war will be over?"

"In about twenty years."

"Why that long?"

"I just feel it in my bones."

"Kurama, why are you shaking?" "Kari back away!" "Kurama!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed being blown away. Youko stood before their eyes and laughed wickedly. "There is no point in killing you now, you puny girl." "Youko? Why? I tought you were..." "What? Good, trustwothy? Shows how much you know." "Youko," called Suzukiyo," I know your next move you think I don't see where you're heading I was waiting for you." "Well then we shouldn't prevent this event." "I don't want to kill you, but I will one of these days, I swear on demon's blood." 


End file.
